Fairy Tail Academy Life! : Scarlet and Sapphire Secrets
by Heroine of Anime
Summary: Erza Scarlet is a 15 year old girl, second year student and also the student council president of the Fairy Tail Academy, where she is known as "Titania", the disciplinarian. One particular student, Jellal Fernandez, irritates Erza, but all changes as he finds out Erza's big secret. School Jerza (and Nalu, Gruvia, Gale and more in future chapters!)
1. Her Secret

**~Konnichiwa Minna! Heroine of Anime here with Jerza story! Hope you like it!**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Konnichiwa minna! Heroine of Anime here!**

**I am going to write a Jerza fanfiction! And it will be based on Kaichou wa Maid-sama!**

**But it will not be straight from there, so of it will be my own ideas! It will also be a bit different…**

**Erza Scarlet is a 15 year old girl, second year student and also the student council president of the Fairy Tail Academy a coed school!( it was always a coed school, unlike Seika) Where she is known as "Titania", the disciplinarian. One particular student, Jellal Fernandez, irritates Erza, but all changes as he finds out Erza's big secret.**

**PLEASE CONTINUE READING **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Fairy Tail or Maid-sama. I do, however own anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail Academy's council president, was returning to the council room to finish some paperwork when she spots the 3 idiots of the student council strolling through the halls. She barks fiercely "Natsu, Gray, Happy, how many times have I told you? Natsu, don't wear a scarf with your school uniform unless it is cold outside, but only outside! Gray put some clothes on! Are you a student or a stripper? And Happy, button your shirt to the second button! When I come back and if you're not in proper attire, you going to are face punishment!" as she continued her walk, she noticed that the hallways seemed a bit too quiet. In the distance, she then heard a girl crying.

As she goes to investigate the situation she spots Ultear Milkovich, a second-year student crying at the end of the hallway. Also, right behind her, to notices a blue haired male, and immediately realizes that it is Jellal Fenandes. Then Ultear ran off before Erza could say anything.

Erza marched right up to Jella and began to scold him "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO BE MORE SENSITIVE WHEN CHOOSING YOUR WORDS? IF I CATCH YOU BRINGING ANOTHER GIRL TO TEARS YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE!" Jellal was a popular boy in school and always got many confessions from many female students but always bluntly rejects them.

Jellal and Erza were childhood friends and rivals. He always beat her at everything. In Erza's opinion THE LEAST HE CAN DO IS LET THEM DOWN EASY, LIKE SERIOUSLY!

She continued on to the council room and when she got there she slumped down in her chair. A sigh escaped her mouth as she greeted my twin towers of paper work. Lucy (the treasurer and Erza's best friend) asked her "Another hard day with the students?" Erza began "It is just that Jellal…" Lucy began to giggle, causing Erza to give her a questioning look, but Erza decided not to ask about it.

When she finally completed all her paper work, she glanced at the clock. It read 6:45 pm and she rushed out of the classroom. She was going to be late for work! One of her biggest secrets: She worked at a cosplay café called Fairy Latte and she was a maid. No one at school new about it except MiraJane and Lucy.

She rushed home when the gate in her front yard broke. _ Great! Extra money _she thought to herself. When she entered the house, she stepped on a news paper and her foot sunk into the ground. Her little sister Kagura came walked in and said "Oh, Big sister, looks like your home. When I stepped on the floor earlier, the wood broke, so I put a newspaper on it to cover u…" before she could finish her sentence Erza scurried upstairs. She quickly changed her clothes, grabbed her bag with her work uniform in it and then rushed downstairs. Before to burst out the door, she exclaimed "Granpa Rob! Today I am going to be coming home late tonight, OK?

* * *

"Welcome home, Master! Would you like anything?" Erza said as she slightly bowed then leaded a couple to a free table.

"Hey Erza-chan, could you please take out the trash" Mirajane(Erza's boss) chimes.

"Sure thing, chief!" Erza replied. She headed to the kitchen , took the garbage and went to the back entrance where the garbage bins are. While she was disposing of the garbage, she began to think to herself.

_I have worked here so long, but I still can't get used to this place. I don't have much free time because of student council work, so I needed a well paying job like this one, but if someone at school were to see me like this…_

"Wow. What a surprise. If it isn't the prez." Jellal walks by and says.

She immediately froze and stuttered "JE..LLAL" Erza ran into the Café.

_My life is over… This is the worst situation imaginable. The whole school will know about this. Everything will be harder if they realize the student council president is a maid. The trust I have been building up now is on its way down the drain..._

Then she heard Mirajane calling , _I can't be caught slacking on the job, _she decided, so I picked herself up and continued work as usual.

When she was done her shift, she went to the locker room, I changed into her regular clothes and left through the back entrance. As Erza walked out, Jellal says "Oh, you're dressed in normal clothes now."

"W-what? W-what do you w-want?" she stammered.

He answers bluntly "Huh? Not much really, I just wanted to make sure that the maid was really Prez. Why are you working at a place like this, Prez?"

Erza then heard voices that belonged to her co-workers so she grabbed Jellal's arm and dragged him to a nearby park.

Since the two were childhoods friends, he would know if she was lying, so she told him the truth:

"_As you know, when I was younger and Kagura was just a new born my mother fell ill and died. Then a few years later, my father got into gambleing and then suddenly disappeared leaving me and Kagura alone, and in debt with the bank. Kagura and I had to live with my grandfather. Then,1 year ago, my grandfather also fell ill, so he was too frail to work. Now I have to work to pay for his medical bills and keep me and Kagura to my father abandoning us, I now despise males." _

He listened attentively and when she was done, the air fell cold and silent. Then Jellal finally said "Oh, family problems, must be hard on you to have to hold up your family."

Erza looked up at thim. His kind emerald eyed reflected her face in the moonlight. She never thought that the Jellal she knew when she was younger still existed and could be so understanding.

She shook my head and smiled "No, not at all. I actually find it pretty fun working here! It is just that I feel like the students won't treat me the same if they knew my story." She paused and looked up at the sky. The moon and the stars were incredible that night "It is getting pretty late, so I have to go now." He said as he walked off. Staring at his back, she began to fell like there relationship hast she was changed, but she was unsure whether it was for the better or the worse.

* * *

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THE FIRST CHAPPIE IS DONE!**

**What did you guys think? Please review minna!**

**Reviews= Inspiration for the next chapter! **

**So for now...**

**Later guys! **

**-**** Heroine of Anime**


	2. Thank You!

**Konnichiwa Minna!**

******Heroine of Anime** here! 

**Read ScarletXxXKhrymi's Oh my President and if your into Hunger Games then read Let the Games Begin! They are in my favourites!**

* * *

Erza's POV

I was at work, like any other day.I was resounded to reality by the shattering sound of another broken plate. My head has been in the clouds ever since Jellal found out my secret. It has been 2 weeks since he found out and I haven't heard anything about me being a maid.

He has been coming to the café every day since then. Thoughts of him kept running through my mind. _Was he going to use it to black mail me? Is he challenging me? Is he pitying me?_ I settled on the the fact that he was pitying me and I hated it! He gets me so mad!

My boss Mira told me to go take a break. I was at the back entrance to cool off and get some air, when a gang approached me. I was felling feverish, so I couldn't defend myself. One member said "You're a maid, right. Call me you Master or something."

Just as the leader was just about to grab my arm, when someone from behind me slaps his hand away. I suddenly feel a pair of arms wrap around me gently pulling me in for a hug from behind. It was Jellal. "Don't touch her just because she is darn cute." he sneers at them. My vision begins to go hazy. I mumble "Thank you" and then pass out.

I wake up in my room, safe and sound. I felt refreshed after a day of rest. I see Jellal's scarf on my lap and smile gently. My heart begins to beat faster. I stare out the window for a few minutes. Then Kagura walks in "Oh, your awake! Jellal dropped you off by piggybacking you here while you were sleeping. He is soo much cuter then when I saw him before! Is he your boy friend? You guys so look like a couple."

My cheeks become warm and face turns as red as my hair. I stutter "N-no, h-he i-is n-not m-my b-boyfriend. D-don't b-be s-silly." she just giggles.

I have known Jellal ever since we were kids, but he isnt the Jellal i knew when i was younger, now we treat each other as practically strangers. He always beat me at everything we were little. Then when we were 12, he went to Britain and went to middle school there. Last year, at our first year of high school, we re-united, but he was different, he pushed me away, so i decided that he wasn't the boy i had a crush on 3 years ago and that i should keep my distance from him.

* * *

The next day at school, there was no gossip at school except for Principal Makarov getting a new car. He has been gloating about it all day. He was really ecstatic, that he even announced it on the announcements this morning. He was really excited about it.

The day past by quickly, so the next thing I knew it was already after school. I met Jellal out on the roof.

"Thank you for the other day Jellal, and for keeping my secret, here is your scarf." I said handing him a bag that contained his scarf. I continued "Is there anyway I can repay you?" He was about to say something, but stop in his tracks."Do you have anything in mind?" I ask. "How about you become my personal maid for the day?" he replies. "W-what, that is ridiculous! Listen, I have to go."

I continued to the student council room to do some paper work.

* * *

I was in the student council room doing some paper work, for this year's school festival, when Lucy's cell phone suddenly rang. I couldn't afford a cell phone, so I didn't have one. The theme for this years festival was "Fantasia". I told Natsu, Gray, and Happy to run to the store and get some material and equipment for the festival.

She answered it "Hello, yeah, she is here." then she handed it to me. "Hello, Erza here" I answered calmly .

"Erza, it's Gray. You know how you told us to go to the store and get some things… We sort of crashed the Principal's new car, we were argueing, then we bumped into his-" he said trying to make it sound like a minor accident. I paused for a moment to register what he just said into my mind.

"You did what now! You guys could get expelled!" I yelled into the phone. "Where are you right now?" I asked.

He said "Near the school's back entrance. What are you going to do, Erza?"I hung up and handed Lucy her phone back.

Lucy asked "What did they do no-?" Before she could finish, I dashed out of the council room and into the hallway.

It seemed like rumours go by quickly in this school, I was already hearing girls whispering about it as I dashed through the halls. I know I shouldn't have been running in the halls, because I have to set a good example for the students, but this was an emergency.

I got to the back entrance of the school and saw the hood of the car smashed. I just stood there for a few seconds speechless. I had no idea what to do. Gray, Natsu and Happy could get expelled!

Natsu and Happy noticed that I didn't know what to do and began to panic.

"I am soooo gonna die if my mom found out that I got expelled from school!" Natsu began. Then I heard principal Makarov coming toward the back entrance. Just as he was about to open the door I heard someone distract him. It was Jellal's voice. I used this time to cover up the car, but Principal Makarov wasn't the next person to come through that door. It was Jellal.

"It seems like Prez is in a pickle." He exclaimed as he walked thought the door. I glared at him, but he just strolled toward the car. "Calm down Natsu" he said while examining it, but Natsu ignored him, so I threw a punch at him and got him to calm down. Jellal took out his cell phone and called someone. "Jellal, what are you going to do?" I asked. He began to speak to someone.

When his call was done, he said "I called-" I realized the time and then I told Jellal that I would just leave this to him.I walked back into the school. I felt kind of bad that I just left it all to him, but I didn't have the time to deal with all of this with the school festival coming up.

I went back to the council room, and finished up my paperwork. By the time I was done the sun was already setting. I went to check on Jellal.

When I was at the back entrance the car was gone. I ran around the whole perimeter of school, but the car was nowhere to be found. The last place I checked was the school parking lot.

Then Principal Makarov showed up and asked where his car was. I didn't know what to say. _Should I come clean? No, that is a bad idea. Natsu,Gray and Happy will surely get expelled. Should I lie? What is a good lie to tell him?_

Then almost on que, Jellal came riding in to the parking lot. When I saw car, it was good as new. As he drove in he said "Oh, Principal Makarov! Since you always worked so hard for us, we decided to get your new car washed."_ You don't wash a new car, Baka! _I said to myself. Principal Makarov didn't seem to notice that fact and just thanked Jellal.

I went back into the school, grabbed my stuff, then walked home at ease. The festival was going to be in 2 weeks. This was going to be one hell of an adventure.

* * *

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MY SECOND CHAPPIE IS DONE!**

******RubyDemonXoXo**~Awigatou for reviewing! I promise I wont let you down! (◕⌣◕)  


**I will try to update quick next time! Please review minna!**

**So for now...**

**~Ja Ne!**

**-****Heroine of Anime**


	3. Fantasia!

**Konnichiwa Minna!**

**ScarletXCakeXSparkles here!**

**Btw, MiraJane also goes to their school and knows Erza's secret. MiraJane's family owns Fairy Latte, so she also works there as a manager.**

**Read ScarletXxXKhrymi's Heart Throb Boy PLUS Boyish Girl and if your into Hunger Games then read Let the Games Begin! It is in my favourites!**

* * *

It was like 2 weeks went by in blur. Erza's school has just finished making all the decorations and floats, and her class just finished perfecting the play were doing. It was there own little version of a Fairy tale.

Erza was walking from class to class checking if everything was in order. Fairy Academy's school festival was always popular with the locals, so everything had to be perfect. She stopped by 2-B, her class to check how the play was going. My last check was the outdoor booths in front of the school. She felt like something was unusual.

She was beside the storage room for the food when she saw a water balloon plummet down to the ground making a large splash on the ground. The impact was heavy, so it must have been thrown from somewhere very high like the roof. She looked up to see the school rebel students aiming at innocent bystanders. She quickly rushed up to the roof top.

She got there just in time that there weren't any more casualties. "Laxus! What do you think you are doing?" Erza barked at the group's leader.

"Well, look who it is, if it isn't the president. Sorry for raining on your little parade, but we have a school to mess up." Laxus said, then Freed, one of Laxus's comrades threatened "If you take one more step, 1000 water balloons will crash your little festival."

"Why are you doing this? What is your goal?" she asked with ferocity in my eyes.

"We just want to have a little fun, Scarlet." "Hey, why don't we play a little game of hide and seek? You and your little petty student council find all the people and places where there and water balloons planted and we will admit defeat, but if you don't find them by 2:00pm we will fire, how do you like the sound of that Scarlet? We start at 11:30" Laxus said playfully.

She glanced at the tower clock on top of the school. It read 11:00am. That gives us 3 hours to play until they attack. "Fine, but when we win, you have to keep your word." I say grimly.

* * *

Erza called a student council meeting and fill everyone in and put together a plan.

Levy and Gray-East Wing of the school

Lucy and Natsu-West Wing

Happy and Charles-North Wing

Me and MiraJane-South Wing.

There plan was that once the wing that everyone was assigned to was searched, they would return to the council room to report and if they made contact with the enemy they would have to fight.

* * *

Erza had been searching the south wing of the school for about 2 hours now, but she I hasn't found anything. Half an hour later she heard footsteps in the distance. This part of the school was very old so no one uses it. She followed the footsteps to find Evergreen.

For some reason Evergreens had always seen Erza as a rival. When she spottedErza, she tried to run away but Erza quickly caught up to her. Erza cornered Evergreen until she told her the location of her water ballons.

She found MiraJane, Erza's partner, and then the pair went to the bathroom to crush them. Once they finished that they headed back the student council room. Everyone was there, except Natsu and Lucy. The group all headed to the west wing, to help then out. There was only half an hour left. Erza saw Lucy out of breath and approached her. She exclaimed "Natsu is chasing Laxus... but he is too fast."

When everyone finally found Natsu, he had already caught Laxus and destroyed the other water balloons.

When all of that was over, the students enjoyed the next few hours of the festival.

At the end, there was a bonfire, and all the students gathered around and had s'mores! YUM!

* * *

Erza was at work like any other Saturday. "Would you like anything else with that Mistress and Master?" The couple shook their head. Earlier that day, the man called early and said to make reservations because he wanted everything to be perfect when he proposed to his girlfriend.

Erza walked into the kitchen to make to give the chefs their order, when MiraJane told her that both chefs aren't here and that they won't be coming today. Erza almost yelled. She wanted to make that man's proposal perfect! Then Jellal walked into the kitchen which was employees only, but ever since he knew that Erza worked here, he has gotten quite chummy with the employees and they all insist that he and Erza are dating.

"Not right now Jellal!" She said sternly.

"What is she all mad about?" Jellal asked MiraJane.

She replied "Our chefs won't be able to make it and today is a special day for one of our customers.

Jellal replied "I can cook a bit, maybe I can help out?

MiraJane tested him by telling him to make today's special: The Moe Moe omelette and a strawberry delight shortcake.

Jellal quickly got to work by making the cake batter, and while the cake was baking he make the omelette. When he was finished, all the co-worker had a taste and it was like they were in heaven!

Then MiraJane offered "How would you like a job here, since you are always here anyway?"

"Sure" he replied then he locked eyes with Erza. Erza could almost feel smoke shooting out of her ears. _Great, now Jellal works here too…_

* * *

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAA MY THIRD CHAPPIE IS DONE!**

**For my reviewers:**

**RubyDemonXoXo: Awigatou! Don't worry, there will be plenty more of those (^)**

**MasterofYou: Thanks ;) Yeah, it was very expensive to fix that car. (●ᴥ●)**

**Ash Lite -former EST: Thanks for reviewing and I wrote the other one, and I changed my name, i used to be ScarletXCakeXSparkles... my brother hacked my account and deleted it, so i just re-made it, and changed the plot a bit!(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ**

**Sorry that this chappie was kind of short -_-'**

**Don't hate me T^T**

**I will try to update quick next time! So for now... Ja Ne!**

**~Heroine of Anime**


	4. Phantom Lord Academy

**Konnichiwa Minna!**

**Heroine of Anime here! Sorry for the late update T^T, I had major writers block...**

**Read ScarletXxXKhrymi's Oh my President and if your into Hunger Games then read Let the Games Begin! They are in my favourites!**

**Now off with the story!**

* * *

It was nearing Winter break and the days were getting chillier and shorter. Erza was walking home the school when she saw a crowd of students wearing the Fairy Tail Academy uniform. She weaved my way through the crowd and in the middle she saw Natsu holding the collar of a Phantom Lord student. He was about to punch him when Erza interfered. She separated the two males.

She then firmly yelled "What is the meaning of this?!" at Natsu who seemed surprised at the sight of her.

"All of you, go home, there is nothing to see here!" Erza continued as she eyed all the students in the crowd. Shortly afterwards, most students disappeared, but a few that stayed to back up Natsu.

"He called Fairy Tail students flies" Natsu replied in an angered tone.

Erza glared at the other student, and she recognized that it was Gajeel, the student body president of Phantom Lord Academy.

He dusted himself off and declared "Well, if it isn't the president of our rival school. I expect an apology from your school unless you want to have a quarrel? Now you don't want, that do you?"

Man, how Erza hated there school and students! She didn't want to start a fight, but these students needed to be put in their place.

Then, Natsu suddenly shouted "We are never going to apologize to the likes of you!"

Someone from Gajeels group threw a punch at Natsu and told him to shut up. Then, everything broke out into chaos, until Erza finally took control and ended the little dispute.

Suddenly Gajeels group turned around walked away, and Gajeel yelled, "We better find at our school for an apology or this will get worse."

3 days had past since the fight and everything seemed calm and normal but Erza still felt uneasy, and while she and the rest of the student council were in the student council room, there was a mishap going on with a certain petite bluenette

* * *

Levy was walking home early today with Jet and Droy because she finished my council work early, when she spotted a kitten and chased near an alley. Then she suddenly bumped into someone and fell down on her bottom. "Watch where you are going shrimp!" a cold voice barked

"Ouch. I am so very sorry." Levy apologized and looked up. She realized it was a group of students from Phantom.

One said "Hey boss, look at their uniforms. They're from Fairy Tail."

A male with raven hair and blood red eyes said "Oh, then why don't we have a little fun."

He attempted to grab her arm, but she slapped his hand away, then Jet and Droy tried to protect her. The Phantom students ganged up on them, until the trio was covered in bruises and scars. Before Levy passed out she saw Erza, Jellal, Natsu Gray and Happy rushing towards them.

* * *

Erza had just finished all of today's student council tasks and she was heading home with the rest of the student council.

"Hey, wanna get something to eat?"

"For some reason I am craving spicy food..."

"Want to go to McDonald's?"

"Guys Look!"

They all turned there heads to notice Gajeel and some other Phantom students standing over 3 students: they were Levy,Droy and Jet. The group rushed over to there aid and at that moment chaos broke out. Everyone was fighting each other, in every direction someone was engaged if a brawl.

"Erza! Watch out!" Then Jellal jump in front of the scarlet haired female, wrapping his arms around her. The sound of a bullet filled the air. Erza felt a warm fluid drip down on her. It was blood._ Blood_. Erza then realized Jellal was shot and his right arm was bleeding.

"JELLAL! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? WHY DID YOU PROTECT ME!?" "We need to get you to the hospital now!" Erza wailed almost in tears.

"Don't worry Erza, I am fine. It merely grazed me." He said weakly, holding his arm. He tried to walk, but he lost a lot of blood, so he was stumbling" Erza you don't need take me to the hospital." He said weakly leaning on her, and then he fell unconscious.

During all the chaos, the Phantom students seemed to slipped away. Erza didnt have time to think about that, she needed to aid Jellal.

They went to the hospital and got him checked out, and he was right, he was just grazed and the wound wasn't too deep, but the doctor said that he is going to need some support for the next few days. Natsu and Gray showed Erza to Jellal's house, which was an expensive apartment on the richer side of town.

Erza went through his school bag and find his keys to opened the door with a _click_ sound. Jellal's apartment was very big and spacey.. It had one bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. In his living room, there was a huge window and you could see all of Magnolia and the city lights! His house was very clean, neat and organized for a teenage boy.

It was getting dark outside so everyone, but Erza, decided to go home. Erza insisted that she stayed with Jellal for the weekend because she felt guilty that she was the reason he was injured . Before everyone left, Erza called home on Lucy's phone. Her Grandfather was ok with it, but he told the red-head not to let Jellal push himself too hard. Erza greeted everyone at the door as they left, and Lucy told her, that if she needed anything, that she could just call her on Jellal's phone.

Erza settled Jellal on his bed, in his bedroom Jellal gave Erza permission to use his kitchen so she headed for the kitchen to make something for him.

Jellal had an extravagant kitchen, it looked like it came straight out of a one of a cooking show on TV. His frigde was filled with many exotic foods and whatnot. Erza noticed a cook book on the counter and cracked it open. She saw many pages book marked and dog eared. _No wonder Jellal was so good at cooking. _Erza scanned through it and noticed a simple chicken noodle soup recipe that Jellal had all the ingredients for.

_Ingredients_

_2 tbs olive oil  
1 medium onion, finely chopped  
1 medium carrot, diced  
1 large stick celery, thinly sliced  
1 medium potato, peeled and diced  
6 cups (1.5 litres) chicken stock  
300g chicken breast fillets, diced  
50g dried spaghettini pasta, broken into 5cm pieces  
2 tbs chopped flat eaf parsley leaves  
Thick wholegrain toast, to serve_

_Pour oil in a saucepan over medium heat until hot. Add onion and cook, stirring often, for 3 minutes. Add carrot, celery and potato and cook, stirring often, for 5 minutes._

_Add stock, cover and bring to the boil. Reduce heat, cover and simmer for 15 minutes. Add chicken and pasta, partially cover and cook for 8-10 minutes or until pasta is tender._

_Season to taste. Ladle soup into serving bowls and serve with wholegrain toast. _

When Erza finally fnished preparing the soup, she headed for his room to find that he was fast asleep. Jellal Erza was going to place the soup on his computer desk, but it was litterd with letters. All of them were from a woman named Wendy. She put the food on a bedside table and examined the letters. _Who is this Wendy girl… Why is her name familiar._

When Jellal woke up, it was early in the morning on a Saturday. His arm ached immensly, but it felt a little better from yesterday. He found Erza sleeping at his bedside. _"Was she here all night?"_ Jellal asked myself. He sat up, shifting the sheets, causing Erza to wake up and with a very cute expression.

"How are you feeling, Jellal?" she asked groggily.

"Umm, a little better, but I am very hungry" and immediately his stomach growled.

"Ok, I will go make some breakfast!"

Jellal sat down in the living room, sat on the couch and watched some TV while Erza made the 2 of them breakfast. She made waffles with strawberries and blueberries with a glass of milk. She set it on the coffee table. "Uh, Erza, I don't think I can feed myself…" Jellal said awkwardly. She signed and sat beside him. She cut the waffle into small pieces, then began to feed Jellal.

"Umm, Jellal, who is Wendy?"

"You don't remember her? She has dark blue hair, brown eyes…"

'Oh, now I remember her!" Erza lied. "Do you love her….?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love her, she is a very precious person to me." Jellal said lighly. Erza heart sank, and she didn't know why she felt this way.

Erza accidentally spilled some maple syrup on Jellal shirt. "I am so sorry!" She said frantically. Before she knew what she was doing, she had already unbuttoned Jellal's shirt. "I'll go get you a new one." She said leaving the room. Jellal heard giggles coming from his room. Erza stepped onto the doorway with a large grin on her face. She holding something behind her backand revealed that it was a pair of spiderman underwear. "LOL, JELLAL, ARE THESE YOURS?" Jellal face turned crimson. He rushed up to her and grabbed them with his good hand. "N-NO, I AM HOLDING THEM FOR A FRIEND!"

After the little underwear crisis died down, and Jellal had regained some of his dignity, the 2 sat on the couch and Erza began to put Jellal fresh shirt on. There faces were so close, Erza's face began to slightly pink and her cheeks felt warm. She then looked up and gazed into his emerald eyes.

At that moment, Lucy, Natsu and Happy barged in and noticed the position Jellal and olding. Erza were in.

Luct stuttered "Sorry to intrude!" Erza quickly stood up "It is not what you think!" she said, trying to set the record the straight. "Oh, really?" Lucy said laughing mischievously.

"Well, we brought a bunch of games to cheer Jellal up!" Natsu said gesturing to the large bag he was holding. Hey played board games and card games for the rest of the night. The lasts game they were playing was signal. Erza and Lucy vs Jellal and Natsu while Happy was dealer. Once Happy flipped over the 4 cards, they all attemted to snatch the Joker. Erza and Jellals hands touched and both faces went as red as Erza's hair. Erza felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"Er- Jellal, you feel kind of warm. The doctor said that yoo,were highly likely to get a fever. Let me take your temperature." She went to bathroom and got the thermometer. She sat beside him and stuck the thermometer in his mouth. She looked at the temperature and. "Good, you only have a slight fever." She said in relief. The next day passed by quickly, and before they knew it, it was Monday.

* * *

The first period that day was math, which, Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Levy were all in together. Levy had her nose buried in a book, Erza was opening her notebook, Lucy was texting someone on her cellphone, and Jellal classmates were fussing over the sling on his arm.

The teacher came in and announced "Good Morning class! Today we have 2 new students joining us: Juvia Locksar and Gajeel Redfox. Please welcome them." "Juvia is pleased to be working with you all'' The blunette said enthusiastically, with Gajeel just grunted. The 6 students eyed the 2 students in disbelief. Natsu was about to get out of his seat, but Erza shot him a glare. Levy had her eyes locked on the raven haired male standing in front of the class.

"Juvia, why don't you sit behind Gray, and Gajeel beside Levy." The 2 previous Phantom students took there seats. In about half an hour into the math lesson, Erza, Jellal, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Levy all got the same note.

_Meet me at the in the south wing of the school, infront of the garden._

_-Juvia_

* * *

Each of the students that received a note caught each others glances in confirmation. Jet and Droy also tagged along. Once the time came, and they were out in the garden, Natsu began to get restless "You wanna another fight? Huh?" he said feircly.

Juvia began "E-er... Juvia and Gajeel-kun would like to apologize for the other day. Juvia's school has been shut down because the principal allowed fire arms. We would like to have a new start… can you forgive us?" Juvia staring at the ground twiddling her thumbs, when she looked up, she caught eyes with Gray and turned slightly pink.

"Is that true, Gajeel?" Erza said sternly. He went slightly pink too "Uh, yeah, what she said." "Well, if Levy, Jet, Droy and Jellal are ok, since they were hurt the most, then we will forgive you." Erza continued. It all seemed to turn out fine.

Lucy invited Juvia to sit with them for the rest of lunch and get to know each other. Erza sat with the rest of the girls under the shade of a tree and they all chatted. Juvia ended up being a very cute and kind girl. Erza was just staring at her strawberry cake think about the other day and Wendy. Lucy noticed this.

"Hey, Erza, something wrong?"

"Oh, it is nothing..."

"Hey I know what will cheer you up! A sleepover!"

* * *

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THE FOURTH CHAPPIE IS DONE! I think this is the longest one yet!**

**For my reviewers:**

**RubyDemonXoXo: Awigatou~ i will try my best! (ノ＞▽＜。****)ノ**

**LucyDragneel44: Thanks! I will try to make my chapters longer! ~ヾ****(＾∇＾****)**

**Fuyu: I am not really good at humour, but i am glad you thought it was funny!＼****(^▽^＠****)ノ**

**yoshizawa: Well, here it is! ヽ****(´ー****`)ﾉ**

**dongyuan: ...( ・****_・****)**

**AshNa 6: thank you so muuch ! I am so honored .. (ノ＞▽＜。****)ノ**

**Ruby-charm: glad I made you happy .. ヽ****(｀◇****´)/**

**Preview for next chapter: Lucy lives in a large house and decides to invite Erza and the gals to a sleepover! Erza is unsure at first but Mirajane convinces her! What will happen to Erza's secret?**

**I will try to update quick next time! Please review minna!**

**So for now...**

**~Ja Ne!**

**-Heroine of Anime**


End file.
